Amarte
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: O mundo é perfeito ao teu lado


Tu disseste que o mundo seria sempre perfeito enquanto estivéssemos juntos. Mas se isso fosse verdade eu não estava aqui sozinha pois não? Afinal um mundo perfeito é o sonho de toda a gente… ou talvez não fosse o teu.

Porque a verdade é que tu foste. Assim, tão rapidamente como vieste, deixaste-me aqui. Às vezes gosto de te comparar a uma chuva de verão, daquelas que decidem aparecer mesmo quando o calor se torna insuportável e nos molham os cabelos, deixam o ar mais fresco e nos dão vontade de dançar por debaixo dela. Mas tal e qual a chuva de verão tu vieste quando eu menos te esperava e partiste com o vento.

E eu agora estou aqui, continuando á espera que decidas voltar, que acabes com esta solidão que parece cada dia mais espessa, mais sufocante… Rezando para que o Inverno chegue e trague de novo a chuva, desta vez mais forte, mais prolongada, esperando que tu venhas nela, e me faças voltar a dançar por debaixo das lágrimas de Deus, como se o amanhã não existisse e tudo o que houvesse no mundo fosse aquele momento.

E sei que se tudo fosse ao contrário e tu estivesses aqui, se tu não fosses aquele por quem anseio estar, irias revoltar-te contra a forma como espezinho o meu orgulho, como necessito estupidamente de um ser oposto e me rebaixo chorando, implorando para que ele volte e me dê um pouco do seu amor, enquanto eu esqueço a forma como ele me abandonou e toda dor que me provocou, essa só por si já demasiado embaraçante.

Mas tu disseste-me um dia, com os nervos á flor da pele e muita dificuldade, as palavras tropeçando, quando eu, debaixo do teu braço, me interroguei sobre ideais antigos: Que se lixe o sangue! Que se lixe o apelido. Que se lixe tudo porque eu amo-te e isso é que interessa!

E lembro-me de tentar conter as lágrimas de felicidade ao te ouvir dizer isso e me aninhar em ti, fazendo o teu corpo endurecer de surpresa para depois relaxares ao sentir o cheiro dos meus cabelos mesmo por debaixo do teu queixo.

Pois então agora sou eu que te digo que estou a lixar-me para o meu orgulho porque te amo e isso é tudo o que parece importar.

Eu não consigo dizer exactamente se tu sabes amar. Porque tu tens esses olhos frios, que raramente descongelam, e o teu abraço é desajeitado e duro, embora me faça sentir quente, e os teus beijos têm uma carga elevada de desejo porque até me conheceres isso foi a única coisa que partilhaste com uma mulher. E porque tu não consegues falar de sentimentos, e te custa muito dizer amo-te.

Mas eu sempre me senti amada por ti, por isso talvez tu saibas amar. Duvido no então que saibas receber.

Se calhar o meu amor assustou-te. Talvez te tenha amado demais, mas a minha mãe sempre me disse que o amor nunca é demais, sempre de menos. Eu amei-te com todo o meu ser, logo a ti que mal sabias o que era ser amado.

Entreguei-me tanto a ti, que me sentia capaz de dar a vida por essa sombra de amor que tu me davas.

A verdade é que nós sempre fomos muito diferentes. Enquanto tu vivias sob essa postura correcta, carácter orgulhoso, frio, e racional eu sempre fui assim: impulsiva, deixando-me mergulhar nos sentimentos e ser levada por eles.

E talvez tu nem estivesse preparado para isso, para seres amado com essa quantidade incalculável com que te amei.

Desculpa sabes, mas esta sempre foi a minha maneira de ser.

Amei-te desde o primeiro momento em que me dirigiste uma palavra, enfeitiçaste-me com a tua voz, o teu olhar, o teu perfume…

A forma como olhavas para mim, como o teu toque era profundo e parecia fazer arder a minha pele.

O James disse-me, passado alguns dias de teres batido com a porta, e de eu ter percebido que na verdade nunca mais ias voltar, que foi uma estupidez ter-te deixado entrar na minha vida.

Ele não entende que não tivemos a culpa. Passámos sete anos na mesma escola, sem nunca sequer nos termos falado ou nutrido qualquer espécie de interesse. Também, tão rodeados de ideais, equipas e amigos rivais era quase impossível, e foi preciso vir o trabalho, para nos falarmos, e pela primeira vez ter a coragem de te olhar a fundo nas íris cinzentas e sorrir-te, e ver como tu tens um sorriso puro e verdadeiro, que não combina com o teu nome ou com o sangue que te corre nas veias.

O James disse também que eu não devia ter acreditado em ti, muito menos ter-me entregue assim, e te ter oferecido todo o meu amor numa bandeja, porque na verdade tu nunca me amaste, porque Malfoys não amam, muito menos pessoas com o meu nome e o meu sangue, e tudo é assim, segundo esses ideais, e tu foste embora e ele apenas se acha mais certo.

Mas o que ele não sabe, Scorpius, o que ele na verdade nunca poderá saber é que tu me amaste. E eu sei-o porque sinto-o, porque senti-te levar uma dor no coração onde reside o amor que sentes por mim. E tu sabias, tu sempre soubeste que o que havia entre nós tornava-se cada dia mais forte, mais profundo, mais inevitável.

Foi tudo demais para ti. Foi demais quando percebeste que os dias se tornavam insuportáveis se não me podias ver, que a tua pele, os teus lábios e todo o teu corpo gritavam o meu nome… E tu sabias também, meu amor, que se passasses mais tempo comigo, daqui a uns tempos, nunca te sentirias capaz de partir.

Por isso foste logo, antes que esse amor te prendesse a mim, e não te deixasse partir.

E eu fiquei aqui, com o corpo frio e a alma vazia, pensando em que lugar do mundo estarás tu, e se pensas em mim todas as noites, como eu penso e, se como eu, também choras baixinho, tentando calar o coração que chama por nós e por esse amor que tu quiseste aprisionar antes que ele te aprisionasse a ti.


End file.
